


Langue étrangère

by FanWarriors_19



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Headcanon, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: OS. - Anakin Skywalker joue le complément de sécurité d'une soirée Sénatoriale, et deux de ses proches se trouvent d'humeur malicieuse. Padmé et Palpatine jouent en effet sur la fatigue du Chevalier Jedi, pour le taquiner par un changement de langue.[Isa'ralia Faradien]
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker
Series: One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014255





	Langue étrangère

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Langue étrangère**

Soirée sénatoriale, et Anakin Skywalker, membre supplémentaire de la sécurité en ces temps de guerre, s'ennuyait ferme. La réception, pleine de politesse – parfois feinte – et de pacifisme, contrastait avec le chaos et le côté rude des champs de bataille qu'il connaissait lorsqu'il était envoyé en mission hors de Coruscant.

Affalé dans un fauteuil rembourré, tenant négligemment un verre de vin dans sa main prothétique, il avait le regard dans le vague et grommelait quelques réponses de temps en temps, lorsque les autres invités tentaient d'engager la conversation avec le Héros Sans Peur – invités rapidement découragés par l'attitude réfractaire du Jedi.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas livré à son sort dans une foule de parfaits inconnus. Le Chancelier Palpatine et Padmé Amidala étaient présents à la soirée, figures familières et chaleureuses pour le Jedi mort d'ennui.

Ces deux-là, après avoir conversé avec d'autres invités toute la soirée, s'étaient assis à côté d'Anakin et discutaient désormais entre eux – ils avaient, par un accord silencieux, décidé de ne pas importuner leur ami, le laissant à sa contemplation du vide. Ce furent tout d'abord des banalités échangées en Basic entre les deux politiciens, jusqu'à ce que leur conversation ne change littéralement de ton.

\- Anakin est complètement ailleurs, ce soir, commenta Padmé en langue Naboo.

Le jeune Jedi tourna nonchalamment la tête vers elle, ayant entendu son prénom dans sa phrase, mais n'ayant strictement rien compris à son dialecte étranger. Il fronça les sourcils pour faire remarquer son incompréhension à son épouse, mais celle-ci eut un petit sourire malicieux.

\- C'est ce que je constate, en effet, fit Palpatine dans la même langue, sur un ton amusé. Mais comme il vient tout juste de rentrer du front de la Bordure Extérieure, je pense qu'il est simplement très fatigué. Le Conseil Jedi n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui confier une mission supplémentaire, mais le laisser se reposer à la place.

\- Ils ont peut-être jugé qu'être un extra de sécurité d'une soirée sénatoriale n'était pas très fatiguant, jugea la jeune femme, toujours dans son dialecte natal.

\- Tout de même, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait pouvoir dormir sur un fauteuil à la vue des invités. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avoir basculé sur la langue Naboo, Sénatrice ? ajouta Palpatine avec un sourire.

\- Oh, pour plusieurs raisons, lui répondit Padmé. Il a compris que l'on parlait de lui, mais il ne sait pas ce que l'on dit, et j'avais terriblement envie de l'embêter... et puis, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas pratiqué le Naboo !

\- Hé, grogna Anakin en Basic, je peux savoir ce que vous racontez sur moi, depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Je savais que ça allait l'agacer, chuchota Padmé à Palpatine. Rien de méchant, reprit-elle plus fort et en Basic, ne vous en faites pas, Maître Skywalker. Je faisais remarquer au Chancelier que vous sembliez très fatigué.

\- Tu devrais aller prendre du repos, Anakin, ajouta Palpatine d'un air bienveillant. La sécurité fait très bien son travail, nous ne devrions pas avoir de problèmes.

\- Je vous remercie, Chancelier, mais le Conseil m'a demandé de rester ici en extra, alors je vais le faire, dit Anakin en inclinant légèrement la tête. Je ne suis pas si fatigué que ça, je suis... surtout en train de m'ennuyer, à vrai dire. Et puis, la soirée devrait bientôt se terminer.


End file.
